


Three Times Puck Was Left To Deal With The Responsibilities And One Time He Refused To Do It

by Kira_K



Category: Szentivánéji álom | A Midsummer Night’s Dream - Szakcsi/Müller
Genre: Multi, Not A Fix-It, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the musical's end, Puck is left to deal with the responsibilities of the King and Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drcalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a Gift but turned out the story did not want to fulfill the requirements. But as I already wrote it, I thought it might still be a Treat. I hope this is okay.

Summer lasted for a long time that year. 

Oberon muttered under his breath about wind and rain even as bees buzzed around him and the sun shone with real warmth in October. Then he went outside their small garden (everything was too small when compared to the world) and leant his head against a tree at the edge of the forest. 

“Puck, don’t you dare,” he said then swallowed back the rest of the threat. His eyes closed he could almost feel the thrumming energy of the oak. “Puck! Gather the wind and pull it in with the clouds of rain. Allow it to shake the yellowing leaves off. Let them fall and bring forth the fall before you destroy everything…” 

Puck, who listened from the first moment his name was called, thought it was unfair: a missed season wouldn’t destroy everything! However, Oberon was right: it was high time for autumn to arrive. When the north wind picked up Oberon nodded once, sharply. He was always sparse with his praise.


	2. Blessings

It was no surprise that Titania made friends with the wife of Theseus. She learnt that her name was Hippolyta. Hippolyta invited Titania to all her friends and introduced her as a noble Lady (a definite setback from being Queen but still more than what was due to many mortals.) She made friends and she learnt of their lives; the way their husbands treated them; the way some wished for children while others wanted nothing to do with this responsibility. And Titania nodded and touched their bellies with a murmured charm – and it didn’t work. Titania frowned down at her hands and tried again before remembering: she had renounced her power for the same hope. 

“Put outside a saucer of milk to invite luck into your house,” she advised the women. And despite the laughter, Titania knew that the truly desperate would heed her suggestion. After all, it wouldn’t hurt, right?

When she arrived home, to the edge of the forest, she didn’t step inside the house. She stopped in the open gate and whispered to the wind. “Puck, servant of ours,” she said and closed her eyes because she couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing the fairy. “Women are in need of help; they will invite you in and you’re to help them as if they were my handmaiden.” When a breeze pushed her long, golden hair against her hand like the most reverent of touches, Titania smiled. “Thank you, Puck.”


	3. Mercy

There was a boy left in the edge of the forest, beneath an oak. It was an infant still, pitifully crying for his mother. An abandoned child left for the mercy of wolves and fairies. Puck frowned in annoyance even as he picked him up and fed him fresh nectar and dewdrops. He could have left the child to die but the idea was abhorrent to the mantles of power he had on his shoulders. He could have delivered the child to any of the families who lived around here – but one of them had already left the child. Or he could place the child with one of the courts of fairies – only, there was only one court, and he was its ruler in the absence of Titania and Oberon. 

Puck did not want to raise a mortal child. He didn’t want to let it to die either. He prickled a finger and fed the boy some of his blood and magic; and in three days’ time there wouldn’t be any mortality left in him. “I will call you Oakheart,” Puck murmured and laughed. “A servant of my own, bound to me by blood, magic, and gratitude.” It was a moment when he could almost believe that he deserved to occupy Oberon’s throne.


	4. Love

“Let us take care of you,” Titania said with the softest of kisses. 

“Oh, my-“ Puck said before a moan swallowed the rest of his words. His eyes stared unseeing at the black velvet of the sky; his hands clutched desperately at the nearest body. 

“You were saying, spirit?” Oberon asked, lifting his head with a smirk. 

Puck, almost betrayed, as the pleasure abruptly stopped, glared at him. Then his expression shattered once more as Titania picked up where her husband left off, tongue skilled beyond any measure. Oberon laughed and bent down once more to lavish attention at the marks on Puck’s body. “Pl-please,” Puck managed after an eternity of pleasure, when he was sure he couldn’t survive another moment of the others’ attention. 

Long fingers curled around his cock and lips swallowed his moans from his mouth and it took an embarrassingly short time before Puck felt himself unravelling. Then he was falling, falling, but he knew that Oberon and Titania would be there to catch him.


End file.
